circus freaks, musical notes, and the periodic table
by The river Dee
Summary: They'd been there for each other through it all, bullies, stalkers, the creation of a living musical note named Spencer... Its actually a rather funny story. Onshots staring an insane blonde, a rat enthusist, and a tiny jr chemist. Warning swearing,bullies,sleepovers, and Glider being a BAMF.
1. the kiss incident

hey there first one shot for this Kinda cheesy and maybe a little stupid but also kinda cute

think how karolina dean from the runaways came out but reversedish

* * *

Central City

2008

It was the last day of the summer he blanched. dear god tomorrow they were starting HIGH SCHOOL.

Never mind, Liz had said that she wanted to spend the last day of summer together having fun. She'd even gotten Len to order the Rogues not to pull any heists that day.

He shook his head hard, this was his last day before being stuck in school again, this time without his best friend!, he had to enjoy it.

It'd taken a lot of convincing but he'd managed to convince his mum to let him take the bus into the area Liz and Len lived in. Which was perfect as the limo would have both looked incredibly out of place and probably congested traffic on the inner city street. He stepped off the bus with his bike and cut through the small park ,that separated Liz's neighborhood, a street of run down studio apartment complexes, from the suburbs ,where Wally lived with his Aunt and Uncle, to the old playground, where Liz was sitting on the one of the two swing sets that wasn't broken. The blonde waved at him. "Looking Good Hart!"

Le time skip-

Liz felt nervous, she'd asked Giovanni to meet them at the rink and thankfully he'd agreed. So why had she'd started running to the sidewalk and why'd she jumped on the front of Piper's bike because now they were halfway to the rink and she still hadn't asked him if he wanted to go out on a date with her.

Correction they were outside the rink and he was locking his bicycle chain well trying to. now or never

"Hey Hart!"

" Yes Liz" he looked up. Everything was going pretty well.

"ya need some help with that" the boy then looked at the chain in his hands and sighed in defeat.

"Yes " it probably said something about her that she found his admittance to defeat cute.

"Alright" she crouched down next to him and guided his hands through the process of chaining up the bike. He looked really nice tonight and his hair was really pretty and unlike most guys he had never used any of the cheezy or perverted pickup lines she'd been getting since sixth grade, she smiled at him goofily

" uh Liz why are you looking at me like that." she froze fighting back a heavy blush and voice refusing to activate. And then grabbed the lanky teen by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him well tried to anyway. He promptly pushed her off and stood up him looking more than a little freaked and very confused and laughing nervously "What the-" the boy said "What the fuck Lizzi. What .The. Actual. Fuck."

" ok ok calm down," she stands up and dusts of her butt, "If there is anything I had expected you to do it was not this" she mutters this last part.

"You tried to kiss me!" he hissed "Why would you kiss me?!"

"Cuz I've had a crush on you since seventh grade doofus- huh well thats a huge weight off my chest"

"oh um ok ah thanks I guess" he looked away flustered as he mumbled something else. Lizzi's eyes widened and she smiled

"What?" she laughed

"I don't like girls! Alright!"

"Ok calm down calm down. So are you gay or something" half wanting to help/meddle in his romantic life if he was, half hoping he wasn't so she wouldn't have to pay Lenny those fifty bucks

"What?! Why would I be happy right now!" he

" Happ- oh right your parents keep you in the fifties," the redhead shrugged in a 'what can you do' motion "Hartley, hun, Gay means that you like people of the same gender" he blinked

"Oh"

"So are you?"she asked again grabbing his hand and leading him to the entrance.

"What" dear god this boy.

"Gay?!"

"oh ah yeah I guess." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't realise that there was a word for it or that there were other people that you know."

"like I said your parents keep you in the fifties" she shrugged "Its fine,though you shoulda told me sooner."

"why is this so important to you?"

"because I would've tried to get you a boyfriend silly and I'd've had a gay best friend"

"once again Liz why?" then. "Liiizzeeee? Why are you givin-"

In a fluid movement she was smooshing their cheeks together arm around her former-crush-now-gay-bff's shoulder friendily and pressed a finger to his lips" SHHHHHH" she wheeled around and grabbed Hartley by the shoulders pulling him down slightly, though she still had to look up to gain eye contact, and looked him in the eye with a wide eyed slightly crazed, in the good way of course, look on her face and smiling. "Every girl _**needs**_ a gay best friend" then she kissed his cheek and relaxed her hold into an amiable one armed hug.

"Ohkay? so your ok with the regection" they each grabbed a pair of skates from Jeremy

"OH Piper, Piper, Piper, Piper. What you are now is way better than a boyfriend." she said releasing her anti-touch friend from her overly tactile embrace, as they tied up the skates and stood up. "And first priority, Saturday, is getting you a boyfrand that I approve of"

" Wha-"

"PIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPEERRRRRRRRRR!" Giovanni yelled as he glomped his favorite person from behind. Both boys landing in a tangled heap of limbs and wheels as he'd gone faster than he'd anticipated.

* * *

AN

Dee: Lizzi Snart Aka IceKate, is earth 16's version of the golden glider she's Captain Cold's baby sister and is very good at taking rejection and hiding disappointment. She is also the token female of Wally's school circle.

My Idea is that the grade school that centrallite costumed kids went to was k-8 like mine was cuz thats what I know.

Trix: Hey there everyone! the novelista wants me to say that She owns maybe the plot and a few OCs nothing else

IceKate: Also read and review!


	2. Yes this takes place at night

2008

Central city, Missouri

"Central city!" A glassy eyed bus driver monotones and opens the doors.

The bus's only other occupant opens his eyes, the sudden words had surprised the hooded ten year old and the sound of his flute playing ceased. Breaking his hold on the bus driver's mind.

"Eh what? Where? "

The kid slung his backpack over his back, grabbed about twenty dollars and a handwritten note from his hoodie pocket, and walked to the front of the bus not even bothering to put his flute back in its case. He tossed the money with the note at the man with a quick quiet "thank you". And ran out the door before the man could close them.

Once out the kid pulls down his hood and starts to play the Fall of the Mountain King, well a version of it anyway. **His** version of it, with **his** flute, and **his** harmonics. The bus doors close and the bus drives away.

The red haired teen now puts his flute in its case. And turned up his hearing aids back to his preference of above normal human hearing, put his hood up, obscuring his freckled face, the only thing really giving away the fact that the beanpole-ish boy hadn't hit puberty yet.

The tall boy looks around the bus station for any curious eyes. He sees none and looks at the city map located conveniently to his right. He takes a moment to convert it to his long term memory, he'd taken less time to memorize the Ibert flute concerto. After that he walks a few blocks to the Rogues' hideout entrance behind a dumpster and walks up the stairs to the cots where he just flops down on one. Just gradually falling asleep.

Something he hasn't done in a few weeks

* * *

AN

edited

Hart going Rogue after his dad changes his electives to debate team and stugo instead of band and computer technology. The kid tries to get along with his parents but old money old values and Hartley is the family black sheep for his opinions.

The situation is just a mess

Read and Review


	3. The Stalker

Central City, Missouri

Keystone High

Febuary 12, 2011

3:00 pm

Gio Giuseppe was used to all kinds of stares.

The type that the jury gave him in the courtroom the jocks(or most his male schoolmates in general) and the older juvie inmates sizing him up. The snide condescending ones that came from most out of towner Costumes( hero, villain didn't matter they both were smug wackjob fuckers with freaking high horses) ,Wolfe, teachers, Wolfe, that psycho sadist that was dating Doc who was named, Greg Wolfe, That Waller heathen, Wolfe, Osgood Rathaway and his ilk, and That creep Wolfe.

The ones Jack White ne The Joker had when he saw the Trixter on the tv. Mad smiles, crazed curiosity, and morbid fascination. The stares of the public when he did something crazy that he just knew would get him in trouble. Varying from a stern lecture from Len to getting arrested and Flash needing to remind the judge and jury that Trix was neither an adult nor a meta.

The adoring stares that he got from most of his female audience and a few guys depending on where he was. Along with the jealous cold peirce of hatred, that he got from their boy/girlfriends.

So when he noticed Miss New-Girl staring at him in the hallway he hadn't thought much of it…

Until she went completely psycho and started to stalk him. She had a freaking shrine and blog with pictures. Oh gods the pictures. She had pics of him in as Trixter,at drama, hanging out with Pips and West at Doc and Lizzie's cheer practice, with his exes the other girls' heads photoshopped to be her's as well as pictures that were considerably less decent and considerably more creepy namely him in the shower. Thankfully Piper had taken down the sight with a sigh of " this is what happens when you marry your cousins too many times" in exchange for all the blackmail stuff Gio had on him. and West had volunteered to help him destroy the shrine and took the pictures as countermeasures to any sort of blackmail Gio may have had on him.

Though Hartley neglected to infect his quazi-sibling's laptop so that she couldn't start a new one or access the pictures; as the insomniac had literally passed out from working for over two months straight with absolutely no rem sleep. And there was no way to keep her from building a new shrine or taking more pictures.

Gio shivered as he felt her gaze on his back and willed the clock to go just a little faster. Damn five tests making him go to school today and detention ensuring that he actually stay the entire day.

The bell rang and Gio was out of the classroom before the teacher was even done dismissing. He flung his locker open grabbed his stuff and turned to leave only to be face to face with

"Hi Vanni!" Zoey said sweetly, god she seemed too freaking innocent to be a psychopath.

" Hey Clarke! Nice to see you! Gotta go! bye!" he said quickly turning on his heel and headed to the door ; Piper had ditched after band and as the only one of the trio that had a license (and a car) was waiting for him in the parking lot.

" Cap says that if I don't improve my grades I'm gonna hafta quit cheer" the cheerleader caught up to him and linked their elbows.

"Bummer" Thank you Shawna you have fucking terrible taste in men but have an onpoint sense of priority " looks like I won't be able to see you after school any more"

" I knew you'd say that!" shoot " I thought that since you're in all advanced senior classes that you could tutor me" Shoot, shoot, shooit, shit "and that we could study together" shit,shit,shit,shit ,shit,shit,shit, "you know like a study date"

Yeah no. Like hell _**that **_was happening. Gio pushes her off and books it, running like the devil is at his heels. He doesn't need to look back to know she's right after him; her reflecteion in the door out confirms what he already knows.

"Floor it" he says turning the keys to The Rustbucket.

"What?" Piper says confused.

"Just do it! Piper she's almost here!" Piper does start to pull out of the parking lot

" Who- gah!" Zoey suddenly threw herself in front of the car

Dear gods she really was insane wasn't she. Piper blinked, his sorta kinda stretching the law but still legally step-sister had just thrown herself at a moving vehicle. He didn't push forward as he'd be given hell about it later from his father if he ran her over, and waved for her to cross the street. Instead the red haired girl walked up to the window and knocked.

"Ram! Her!" Gio stage whispered as Piper rolled down the window " _**RAM! HER!**_"

"Hello Zoyalind to what do I owe the pleasure" The teenager said with the air of forced patience and calm that he specifically used with people he didn't like, and smiling with lots of teeth.

"oh. **Hi. Hartley. I. Was. Wondering. If. Giovanni. **"

"Ramming!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and peeled out of the parking lot, both laughing like maniacs as they left the girl by the side of the road.


	4. Common occurrence AM

Central City, Missouri

August 7,200

Beebeebeebeepbeebibeepbeeeeeep! BOUM!

"Gyah!" Piper woke up with a start heart racing. He looked around ,he was , in his room. "Trix! Gio! Trickster!" He shouted so loud his throat hurt, but that didn't matter after that dream he needed to know the other boy was okay. He kept at it till he heard someone shouting in italian from outside the door. The voice was a chipper despite it being, Hartley looks at the clock , 5:45am?. The musician shakes his head, he'd only woken up before the other boy once.

"GODDAMMIT MICK! SEE NOW YOU'VE WOKEN UP THE OTHER ONE!"

Len yelled

"Hey Giuseppe was making breakfast when I got here! And it was an accident" A second voice said only slightly aggravated despite the original's evident anger yup that was Mick.

"Did I ask you for help?! NO! SO SHOO! Its probably your yelling, Hartley is extremely sensitive to noise because of his implants,." Trix says

"I'll go check on him" Sam says

Hartley gets out of his green and white polka dot bed , he shared the room with Trix because of the fact that they had basically always snuck into each others room when they were scared... That and they kept each other from destroying the hideout. The room was split in half on Gio's side there were stripes that were really shelves which organized his arsenal of yoyos, rubber chick'ns, slinkies, etc all hidden by basically an army of plush animals, and adesk with a laptop on it. Giovanni may not seem it but he likes to have everything where he can find it. Hartley, surprising to everyone, was the packrat, on his half of the room the walls were covered in record covers and concert posters where the walls could be seen there was bright green lost, a few was smaller than the one he'd left behind over a year ago but he had gotten used to sleeping either in Trix's rooftop shelter or various nooks and crannies hidden from general range of sight. So honestly, he preferred this room the lavish prison he'd had at home. The auburn haired preteen whistled for the fan club. They all scurried out but they were all Technicolor courtesy of the Carnie's last prank from three days ago. The miniature army looks at Hartley for a second then burst out in their version of laughter.

"Morning kiddo, -wow" Sam says walking into the doorway. Hartley can see the barely suppressed laugh on the older criminals face.

"What?" The boy asks

"N-nothing *pfft* I'm sorry, honest. Just well, you should probably see it yourself." Sam laughs handing Hartley a mirror before vanishing into Digger's room. "Yo Digger!"

Hartley hears Digger say"oh I just have to see this!", and looks at the mirror Sam gave him now having a sinking suspicion of what had happened. Looking at his reflection, he felt his blood boil.

That Italian was dead meat when Hartley got his hands on him.

"_**GIOVANNI!**_"

Hartley entered the studio area entered the kitchen.

"Oh hi Piper! How was your sle-"

" It'd be a lot better if you'd stop messing with me during it!"

"What are you -OOoooh that- yeah that wasn't me."

"Yeah right, seriously Gio who else would write _MUSIC MANIAC _in green marker on my forehead while I'm sleeping."

"True- hey Len did I -"

"Sped to much time studying the museum skematics with a sharpie last night. YES."

"Oh well sorry" the boy says looking apologetic." I was wondering why I had a green highlighter in my hand this morning."

" ... -You're a complete and utter jerk face."

"Im sorry ok!"


End file.
